comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye
Hawkeye is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hawkeye #19: 30 Jul 2014 Current Issue :Hawkeye #20: 10 Sep 2014 Next Issue :Hawkeye #21: 14 Jan 2015 Status Published irregularly. Issue #16 was published before issue #15. Final issue is #22. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkeye/Clint Barton' *'Hawkeye/Kate Bishop' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hawkeye #20 Hawkeye #19 Hawkeye #18 Hawkeye #17 Hawkeye #15 Hawkeye #16 Hawkeye #14 Hawkeye #13 Hawkeye Annual #1 Hawkeye #12 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871353644 *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. "SHIELD recruits Clint to intercept a packet of incriminating evidence - before he becomes the most wanted man in the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165622 *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. "Ace archer Clint Barton faces the digital doomsday of - DVR-Mageddon! Then: Cherry's got a gun. And she looks good in it. And Hawkeye gets very, very distracted. Plus: Valentine's Day with the heartthrob of the Marvel Universe? This will be...confusing." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165630 *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. "Kate Bishop heads to Los Angeles to get away from New York, life and Clint Barton — but she can’t escape trouble! Because Madame Masque is hanging out poolside with the rich and famous, as well! As Kate helps a reclusive and sixties-damaged pop-music genius find his lost masterpiece, Madame Masque finds Kate. By which we mean starts trying to kill her again." - *'Hawkeye, vol. 4: Rio Bravo' - Collects vol. 4 #12-13, 15, 17, 19 & 21-22. "Reeling from recent events, even Hawkeye wants to know his new status quo. Who’s with him? Who’s against him? Who’s trying to kill him, and why? And just when Clint’s rock bottom couldn’t arrive fast enough, his brother shows up. After a lifetime of bad decisions, Clint and Barney Barton have to realize that they are brothers — and, ultimately, they’re the only ones who can save one another. If they don’t kill each other first. Now, the brothers Barton double down as the Clown and the Tracksuit Draculas lay siege to their building. Can Hawkguy keep everyone safe? Deafened and bloodied, will the Bartons make easy pickings for the Tracksuits? Ever seen Rio Bravo?" - - (forthcoming, February 2015) *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137238 Hardcovers *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139370 *'Hawkeye, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-11, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184872 *'Hawkeye by Matt Fraction & David Aja Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-22 & Annual, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - - (forthcoming, April 2015) Digital *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Fraction. Artist/Covers: David Aja. Artist: Javier Pulido. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1983 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-4, 1994 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-8, 2003-2004 * Volume 4: #1-22, 2012-2015 Future Publication Dates :Hawkeye #21: 14 Jan 2015 :Hawkeye #22: 18 Feb 2015 News & Features * 12 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56204 Lemire & Perez Take Aim on Hawkeye] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero